


Dean's first time as a bottom

by MartyBrit23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Anal, Anal Fingering, Cas is a kinky fucker, Creampie, Cum Eating, First Time Bottoming, Gay, M/M, Oral, Smut, Top!Castiel, blowjob, bottom!Dean, hair pulling if you squint, sin - Freeform, smut with feelings, unprotected sex, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyBrit23/pseuds/MartyBrit23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel want's Dean to bottom for the first time. Dean's nervous but goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's first time as a bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Quotev @Wiccax  
> Following me on Tumblr @bloggingaliens
> 
> Also I just go right into the smut because I can't do plots very well

The angel's mouth was hot on Dean's mouth, nipping at Dean's lip and tugging, causing a deep moan to come from the hunters throat. Castiel slipped his arms around, his hands going in Deans pants and squeezing his ass and pulling his hips close. Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, a hand tangling in the dark hair of the angel. Cas walked towards the bed, Dean walking backwards with him until Cas was hovering over Dean on the bed of the motel room. Dean rolled his hips into the angels, making the angel chuckle as he kissed down Deans neck, leaving hickies and bite marks as he went down, his fingers unbuttoning Dean's shirt. Dean bit his lip and watched as the angel suck and bite his skin, panting slightly in excitement as he felt the angels warm tongue on his nipple. Castiel looked up at Dean with blue eyes and kissed down his stomach, leaving a trail of hickies and marks. He unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down, making eye contact with Dean while mouthing at Deans boner. Dean moaned and spread his legs, closing his eyes.

"Jesus Cas..." Dean whispered, watching as the angel took the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down his legs. Dean gulped as Castiel kissed at his thighs, his toes curling slightly. Deans cock was hard and red, leaking with precum. He was turned on by the sight of hickies forming on his thighs and feelings the teeth graze against his skin. Castiel lifted his head and placed his lips on Dean's cock, his tongue dipping into the slit. Dean whined and gripped the sheets, doing his best not to thrust into the angels mouth. Castiel reached his hands up and gripped Dean's ass, pulling him closer as he took in Dean's cock down his throat. Cas slipped a finger inside Dean, testing out the waters before slipping another inside, scissoring Dean open. 

"Fuck Cas..." Dean whimpered, trying to riding himself on his fingers and in Cas's mouth as the same time. He rolled his hips back, feeling a third finger stretch him open, biting his lip hard. Castiel bobbed his head slowly on Dean's cock before pulling away, pulling his fingers out of Dean. 

"Turn around." Cas commanded, getting himself naked and grabbing the lube from the duffel bag. Dean grabbed a pillow and put it under his stomach and was waiting in anticipation, his ass clenching due to the cold air. Cas poured lube onto his fingers, coating them, and started out with two, biting his lip as he watched Dean. "I gotta make sure you're really stretched out for me." Cas whispered, leaning in over Dean and nipping slightly at Deans ear. Dean bit his lip and did his best to relax around his fingers. Castiel added a third and fourth finger, stretching Dean wide with his fingers. 

"Cas please... get a move on." Dean begged, pushing his hips back onto the angels hand. 

"So needy for my cock. Wanting to be filled up. This is your first time, do you think you can handle it?" With each sentence, Cas jabbed his fingers into Deans ass, at the last jab but barely hitting his prostate. Dean whimpered and spread his legs wide, waiting for Cas to switch his fingers out with his cock. Castiel smirked and slipped out his fingers, slapping Deans ass before putting more lube on his fingers and stroking his hard cock a few times. He moaned a few times, is hand having a strong grip as he covered his cock in lube. He placed just the head in at first, watching Dean for his reaction. He slowly pushed his way through the rings of muscle. Dean was whining, whimpers coming from him as he gripped the bed sheets, panting with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Damn it Cas, just move already!" Dean called out. It was his first time bottoming and Castiel was making sure he didn't hurt the human. Feeling the angel move inside him and brush against his prostate made Dean bury his head in the sheets, spreading his legs wider. He was clenching around the angels cock, making Castiel groan as he gripped Dean's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Cas leaned over, kissing and biting at Deans neck. Dean's toes were curling and he was moaning, grasping one of the pillows and pulling it close, his hands fisting in it. Castiel rolled his hips slowly, groaning from the tight heat around his cock.

"So tight, so hot." Cas whispered in Deans ear, a grunt coming from his throat as he sat up, leaning back slightly and watched his cock disappear into Deans ass, hitting Deans prostate with the new angel. Dean whimpered and bit down onto pillow, clenching around harder. "You doing okay baby?" Cas asked, gently running his fingers up and down Dean's back. Dean nodded and panted, lifting his head. 

"Yea Cas, go faster, please." He begged, panting a little. Cas smirked and thrust his hips further and leaned back over Dean, leaving a few more hickies on his neck. Dean buried his face into the pillow, moaning and rolling his hips against Cas's. The angel reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, turning on the video camera and started recording, smirking a little. 

"Look up at the camera baby boy." Cas whispered, his eyes clenching for a minute. He knew he was getting close. Dean looked up at the phone, panting. His eyes were hooded and dilated, his face flushed with his freckles showing. His lips were parted and swollen from all the lip biting and his hair was sweaty. Cas was nuzzling into Deans neck, grunting a little. He reached ahead and set the phone against a pillow and pulled away his hand, reaching around and pulling Deans hips back a little, grasping the hunters cock and jerking it. "Keep looking at the camera. I want to record your face when you cum." Cas gripped Deans hair and held his head up for him, pounding into him harder and faster. Castiel felt his end coming and started to hit Deans' prostate, hoping to get Dean to cum faster. The high pitch moans coming from Dean made Cas' grunt and groan, biting Deans shoulder. He came inside Dean, his thick cum coating Deans walls. He thrust into Dean's prostate, riding out his orgasm. Dean let out a loud cry, his mouth open wide and his eyes clenched shut, his hips bucking and rutting into the pillow as he came all over Cas's hand. Cas panted a little and nuzzled into Deans neck, grabbing the phone once he felt Dean lower his head. He came up and pulled out, video taping as cum leaking from Deans ass. He looked at his own hand that was covered in cum and smirked, pulling Dean up and holding his hand in front of Deans mouth. 

His cheeks were red as he looked into Cas' eyes before looking into the camera and licking up the cum from Cas' hand. It was salty to Dean but it wasn't the worst thing on earth. Cas smiled and kissed Dean softly before turning off the camera and saving the video, setting the phone down. 

"You okay baby boy?" Cas whispered, holding Dean close. 

"Can I have some water?" Dean asked, resting his head on Cas' shoulder. He was tired. The angel nodded and got up, grabbing a cup and filling it with water before coming back to the bed, letting Dean drink before setting the water on the nightstand and kissing Dean softly. 

"How was bottoming for the first time like?" Cas asked, pulling Dean close and laying down with him under the covers. 

"I liked it." Dean whispered, laying his head on the angels chest, catching his breath. 

"Good." Cas kissed the top of Deans head and smiled, staying up until Dean fell asleep.


End file.
